


Worse Demons

by Tzalmavet



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Nightmares, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzalmavet/pseuds/Tzalmavet
Summary: Zacharie stays up while on the long train ride to Area 4.





	Worse Demons

Zacharie clicked his heels together as the train sped along.  The trip to Area 4 wasn't short, and the Batter had wasted no time in passing out where he sat.

Zacharie snapped out of his thoughts when the Batter squirmed and groaned in his seat.  Still asleep, but definitely not soundly.

Zacharie cautiously rubbed a hand against the Batter's shoulder.  To his relief, the Batter didn't wake up, and soon went still and quiet.   _There are far worse demons you'll face soon enough, my friend_ , he thought, and leaned silently against the Batter as they passed further into the dark.


End file.
